


Tiffany Blue Box

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, cute baekmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: baekhyun buys junmyeon a christmas present. based on the baekxing sighting last christmas eve.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tiffany Blue Box

“Hyung, I need your help.”

“Baekhyun, I swear if you take me sex toy shopping again, you won’t ever hear from me for a whole year,” Yixing says wearily into the phone while Baekhyun snickers at the other end of the line. Baekhyun sneakily took him shopping for sex toys once while on tour back in 2015, and Yixing has been more cautious about shopping with Baekhyun since then. He wouldn’t want them to be seen in those kinds of places – God knows the ugly rumors people would concoct about them.

“No, hyung! I heard you were coming back to Seoul, so I wanted to ask for your help in getting Junmyeon hyung a Christmas present.”

Yixing was relieved. “Ah, of course! Why don’t you pick me up from the airport with manager hyung and we can start from there?” 

* * *

Baekhyun has a passion for spoiling his loved ones. There was one time where he spent too much (mostly clothes and toys, really) on his niece and nephew, that he almost got in trouble with his brother. Baekbeom told him that he didn’t want his children to grow up spoiled, so Baekhyun minimized his spending on the kids after the incident.

He would always buy his mom and dad presents every time he visited home, or he would bring them some of the gifts he didn’t really need that he got from the fans. He even helped in paying for his brother’s wedding because he wanted to do something good for Baekbeom. It was in his nature to buy stuff for people because it gave him a sense of fulfillment, and not because he wanted something in return. However, it was hard to spoil Junmyeon, because Jun would always be the one spoiling him with gifts. But for special events, such as birthdays or holidays, Baekhyun makes sure to go all out when choosing a present for Junmyeon.

Baekhyun has been thinking about what to gift Junmyeon this Christmas since the start of winter. He knows sneakers or hairdryers are out of the question. He thought of giving Junmyeon a candle just like what he gave Minseok, but thought it was too boring to give to a boyfriend. He settled on getting him either a necklace or bracelet, and he would also get one for himself so they can match.

Baekhyun and Yixing ended up in a Tiffany & Co. store in Apgujeong.

“Hyung, what do you think of this?” he asks Yixing while pointing at a gold, narrow cuff bracelet.

“A cuff bracelet? Are you sure?" Yixing was standing beside him, observing the display.

“How about this?” he then points to another gold piece of jewelry.

“I don’t think giving a bangle to your boyfriend is sweet. Or romantic.” Yixing may not have that much experience in dating, but he knows a terrible gift when he sees one.

“Hmm I thought giving him a ring would be too cliché. How about that necklace?” Baekhyun points to a gold circle pendant. He already knows Junmyeon would love it if they got these matching necklaces.

“I think it’s perfect,” quips their manager from behind.

“Can you please have it engraved?” Baekhyun requests the sales associate. He pays for the two necklaces and leaves the venue right away to have dinner with Yixing, since their manager told them that he already noticed some fans recognized them.

* * *

They had Christmas day as their day off – one day away from the practice room wouldn’t hurt. The year-end concerts were coming up soon, and Baekhyun was so excited to show off his new stages to the fans, but he was more thrilled to give his present to Junmyeon. He was already wearing his own necklace under his shirt.

Junmyeon texts him that he’s near his house. Baekhyun ordered food from one of Kyungsoo’s favorite Japanese restaurants – he knows how much Jun likes sashimi. He had a plan to make sure that Junmyeon would eat lots tonight, because it pains him whenever Junmyeon skips meals to maintain his fit body.

Baekhyun hears his front door open which indicates Junmyeon’s arrival. “Baekhyunie, I’m here!” Junmyeon goes into the living room and presses his lips against Baekhyun’s. “I’m starving. Should we eat?”

* * *

After eating dinner, they move to the couch to start exchanging their gifts. “Hyung, you’re gonna love my present. I can’t wait for you to open it,” Baekhyun says giddily while throwing himself on the space beside Junmyeon. He was so enthusiastic because he really loved days like this, when it’s only them, and no work to fuss about. Recently, these days are rare due to busy schedules, and Baekhyun makes sure to spend a lot of time with Junmyeon whenever he can before he goes away for enlistment.

“I bet you would love mine too,” Junmyeon smiles at him fondly while taking out a light blue box from his pocket. Baekhyun was surprised, but he also wanted to laugh.

“Hyung, you didn’t!” he exclaims while taking out his own light blue box from under the couch. It was quite the coincidence that they both had the same brand in mind when buying gifts for each other.

Junmyeon was beaming at him – the type where his eyes were shaped like crescents. “I think this is what people call “soulmates”. You first,” he says and hands him the box.

Baekhyun opened it and found a sleek, gold ring. It was beautiful. He took it in his hand and read the engraving inside. “Fearless BBH.” Baekhyun loved it. He wore it on his right ring finger and reached over to Junmyeon to give him a tight hug. “I love it, hyung. Thank you.” Baekhyun then peppered his face with swift, little kisses before letting go. “And now it’s your turn!”

Junmyeon smiled down at his own box when he opened it. “This is beautiful, Baekhyun-ah. Can you put it on for me?”

“Of course, hyung. Look, we’re even matching!” he takes out his own necklace from under his shirt before putting his gift around Junmyeon’s neck. “The engraving says ‘BM’ for BaekMyeon, with my name first because we all know I top,” Baekhyun says cheekily while wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist.

Junmyeon guffaws and gives him another sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, hyung. I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i love baekmyeon so much
> 
> as you all know, baekxing were spotted shopping at tiffany & co. last 191224. i had this idea last night and wrote it in two hours - i hope you all liked it as it's my first exo fic!!! comments/criticism are definitely appreciated ♡


End file.
